Trouble day
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Well the twins & Gingka & Masamune had been having a rought day. What happened?Read to find out.


**Funny:Sup people! Well according to me, the twins will be spending time with Gingka & Masamune!**

**Suiseki, Masamune, & Gingka:What!**

**Funny:Disclaimer!**

**Souseki:Funny doesn't own BMF nor the idea. Suggestion originally comes from Lyokoblader14.**

**Funny:Thanks for the suggestion Lyoko!**

* * *

**No ones POV**

"Masamune!"Yelled Suiseki who came Dripping wet."What happened this time?"Asked Souseki getting her eyes out of the book she was reading."That bastard did one of his stupid pranks again!"Said Suiseki angrily."You do know Gingka did the prank as well, right?"Asked Yuu who came out of nowhere.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"THAT BASTARD, WHERE IS HE!"Yelled loudly Suiseki running off already."Suiseki wait!"Called out Souseki to stop her twin before she kills the boys."Well this can't be good."Said Yuu who left the house as well.

* * *

**In the B-Pit**

Both Masamune & Gingka came in running like their life depended on it. Madoka noticed this."Guys, what did you do this time?"Asked Madoka."We did the most awesome yet deadly prank ever!"Yelled out Masamune hiding under the desk."What!Make space for me too!"Said Gingka panickly hiding under the desk as well.

"Huh?What do you mean?"Asked Madoka."MASAMUNE!GINGKA!"Yelled out a angry Suiseki opening the door."Where the hell are they!"Yelled Suiseki. She then spotted a red hair under the desk"Masamune, Gingka, come out of the desk please."She said sweetly. Too sweet. No one came out."Ok let me rephrase that, get the hell out of the desk!"She yelled.

"Aahhh!"Both came out of the desk."Oh no yo don't!"Suiseki jumped on both of them & started to strangle them."Suiseki get off them!"Called out Souseki. While she was trying to get Suiseki off the boys, Madoka was getting annoyed. Until..

"Guys, just stop it!"Yelled out Madoka."But she/he started it!"Said the four of them pointing at each other."No just get out, ok!Now you guys are going to have the day together again wether you like it or not!"Said Madoka pushing them out of the B-Pit."But""No bye!"She said.

* * *

**With the gang**

"Wow. Madoka is mad alright."Said Masamune."This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for your stupid prank BakaMune, Gingka."Said Suiseki irritated."Suiseki calm down would ya. Now we all know what happened. Now let's try to remember what we were doing before of that prank."Said Souseki.

* * *

**Earlier in the day...**

"Ok so now what?"Asked Suiseki. Since Madoka had wanted them to spent the day together before the prank. "I don't know, maybe hang out I guess."Said Gingka."Well there is a hot dog stand over there."Said Masamune pointing toward the hot dog stand."Ok."

They all went towards the place."Four hot dogs please. Said Suiseki."Sure coming right up."Said a random dude who we should call Bob. Bob then gave them the hot dog."Here ya go."Bob said."Thanks."

They went & sat in a table. Then there was awkward silence. Masamune got the ketchup, then ketchup got all over to Suiseki since Masamune hold it in the other direction. Suiseki looked mad"Uh oh,"Gingka said nervously."Well time to get Suiseki out of another fight...again..."Said Souseki.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Now what?"Asked Suiseki. Since both Suiseki & Masamune got into a fight, could had to get out of the park before the police came into the fight scene."Well I don't know about you, but I'm leaving."Said Masamune."Dude you can't, obviously she has spy's every where look!"Suiseki said pointing at Kenta & Yuu who are hiding under the table.

"Damn it!"Yelled Masmune."Now what?"Asked Gingka."Let's go somewhere else that isn't the park."Said Souseki."Alright then."

* * *

**In the twins house**

"Why are we here again?"Asked the boys."Well I'm not going to be outside any longer being spyed on. So go watch TV or somthing because IM out. Peace!"Said Suiseki going to her room."I'm out too. So bye."With that there was silence."Want to set a trap at Suiseki?"Asked Masamune."Yeah sure."

The boys got a bucket full of water & placed it on top of the door with a string attached. They both giggled."Seems that Suiseki will have a wet day today, huh?"Asked Masamune."Yep. Now let's run for our lives while we still got the chance. They ran out."Hey where are you going?"Asked Souseki getting a book."To the B-Pit!"

And thats how the problem began.

* * *

**In the present**

"Yep. Some time we had."Said both Suiseki & Masamune."Lets go bey battle instead."Suggested Gingka."Alright."

* * *

**Funny:Sorry if it was rushed. Hope you liked it Lyoko. Here some pizza & cupcakes & soda for everyone!**

**Yuu:Review!**


End file.
